I Know What You Did Last Summer
by linithamonre77
Summary: Él sabe lo que Kagome hizo el pasado verano. Ella sabe de la traición de su ex mujer. Pero no saben que dos personas rotas pueden ayudarse entre sí para reparar sus corazones en pedazos
**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Sin embargo la historia es mía y el plagio está prohibido por la ley. La música tampoco me pertenece, es propiedad de Shawn Mendes y Camilla Cabello.**

 **Advertencia: Fic con lenguaje explícito y unas que otras escenas de lime y un muy leve lemon. Es un fic BanxKag, así que si no te agrada la pareja te aconsejo que te abstengas de hacer un comentario desagradable.**

 ** _Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo de estar ausente, me llegó la inspiración divina y como buen ficker que soy, en lugar de ponerme a continuar las historias que tengo empezadas acá vengo muy quitada de la pena con otra nueva XD_**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _Para acompañar esta historia, aparte de leche y galletas les recomiendo una canción, de la que me inspiré para escribir la historia de este fic._**

 ** _Les deseo una buena noche y espero que disfruten el fic tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribiendo (Cosa que no me pasaba hace mucho tiempo) y si gustan dejar review con la opinión de cómo estoy desarrollando la historia._**

 ** _Besos y pronto les traeré un nuevo capítulo. Sin más, a leer :)_**

* * *

 ** _Shawn Mendes, Camilla Cabello - I know what you did last summer_**

 _Sé lo que hiciste el último verano,_  
 _solo miénteme, no queda otra._  
 _Sé lo que hiciste el último verano,_  
 _dime dónde has estado._  
 _Sé lo que hiciste el último verano,_  
 _mírame a los ojos, amor mío._  
 _Sé lo que hiciste el último verano,_  
 _dime dónde has estado._

* * *

 ** _I Know What You Did Last Summer_**

 ** _Capítulo 1_**

Un moreno de largos cabellos oscuros trenzados camina furiosamente sin rumbo. Ve las calles de Boston como si fueran un borrón.

Sólo tiene claro que odia a una mujer con todo su ser y que no habrá nada que lo cambie.

Mete las manos en la chaqueta de su traje gris y mira al frente sin ver. Sabe que necesita un escape y que debe de conseguirlo a como dé lugar.

Pasa el barrio de Beacon Hill inconscientemente. Sólo está consciente de dónde está por las anteriores visitas a los barrios que ahora no frecuenta tanto.

Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha.

Los pasos resuenan en las aceras mojadas por la lluvia de la tarde. Escucha a niños corriendo y chapoteando en los charcos. A automóviles siguiendo su curso, con personas que está seguro que quieren regresar a sus hogares a descansar.

Joder, incluso él esperaba ése momento del día en el que se refugiaba en su mujer de todos los recados de la empresa.

Endureció la mandíbula y los dientes se le crisparon cuál animal.

"Su mujer", se dijo mentalmente riéndose de su estupidez.

Antes de cometer una tontería, se adentró al local más cercano, que resultó ser un Pub. El ambiente estaba bastante animado. Había muchísimas mesas ocupadas, consecuencia de ser un viernes en la noche, se recordó mentalmente.

El juego de la noche anterior se escuchaba en los televisores clavados en las paredes y una mezcla de una música suave le devolvió un poco el sentido. Las personas a su alrededor charlaban bastante animadas y su orgullo fue golpeado como los jugadores a los que derribaban en futbol americano.

Estaba sintiéndose como la mierda por una estupidez. Se reprendió y abofeteó mentalmente, y posteriormente se acercó a la barra con gesto cansino. Se sentó en el taburete esperando que lo atendieran, ya que era un día muy ajetreado y se notaba que las meseras estaban ocupadas.

Contó mentalmente las botellas que había en la repisa. Iba por el número veinticinco cuando una suave voz lo sacó de su larga ensoñación.

¿Qué le sirvo?- le preguntó una chica con la piel blanca como la leche. Ojos oscuros y cabello azabache con reflejos azulados. Vestía un ajustado mandil negro y por debajo se atisbaba un vestido color celeste con mangas hasta los codos. Era guapa. Pero para su mala suerte, era demasiado parecida a la mujer que quería olvidar.

Aclarándose la garganta contestó:

Dame el trago más fuerte que tengas.

Al no percibir movimiento, levantó la vista, encontrándose con unos grandes y cálidos ojos marrones que lo observaban atentamente como si fuese un fenómeno de feria. Se incomodó un poco y le mostró su máscara de indiferencia más fría, mientras recordaba a la mujer que le había arruinado la vida como si fuese un juguete.

Ahora la veía en otra piel y con otra cara tan parecida a la suya.

Endureció aún más la mandíbula y la miró a los ojos.

La chica ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado y le preguntó:

— ¿Es por una mujer?

Mierda. Definitivamente estaba en problemas si una simple mujer que ni siquiera lo conocía supiera de sus problemas.

Le dirigió una hosca mirada y le respondió con voz seca:

— Sí.

La chica lo miró fijamente, poco a poco esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

La más brillante que hubiera visto jamás.

Posteriormente le acercó una copa con un líquido amarillento, que a simple vista no tenía buena pinta.

Lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo olisqueó un poco. Olía horrible.

Probarlo fue peor. Era como si hubieran tomado el matarratas y lo hubieran colocado en un vaso. Sintió el líquido quemándole por la garganta, y la miró con todo el coraje que pudieron reflejar sus azulinas orbes.

Cuando decía el más fuerte no lo decía literalmente.

Escucho la voz de la chica, que sonreía divertida.

— Toma lo que quieras. La casa invita.

Linitha-chan*


End file.
